forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyrrollalee
| power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Green Fields | realm4e = Migrates around the plane | serves4e = Sheela Peryroyl | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Friendship | domains4e = | worshipers4e = Halflings | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Lawful good | symbol3e = Open door | homeplane3e = Green Fields | realm3e = | serves3e = Yondalla | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Friendship, trust, the hearth, hospitality, crafts | domains3e = Community, Family, Generosity, Gluttony, Good, Halfling, Law, Sloth | worshipers3e = Artisans, cooks, guards, halflings, hosts, innkeepers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = "Camaradestave" (club, wielded like a quarterstaff) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Lawful good | symbol2e = Open door | homeplane2e = Mount Celestia/Venya | realm2e = Green Fields | serves2e = Yondalla | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Friendship, trust, the home, the hearth, honesty, hospitality, crafts (especially weaving and needlework) | spheres2e = All, Animal, Charm, Creation, Divination, Guardian, Healing, Law, Protection, Wards, minor: Combat, Necromantic, Plant, Sun, Travelers | worshipers2e = Common halflings, some warriors | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = First day of each month, "Hearthday" | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Lawful Good | symbol1e = Open Door | homeplane1e = Seven Heavens | realm1e = Green Fields | serves1e = Yondalla | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Friendship, trust, protection of the home | worshipers1e = Good halflings, some fighters | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = First day of each month | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Brown cats Brown dogs Porcupines Skunks Squirrels Tressym | plants = | monsters = Light archons Bronze dragons Celestial halflings Formians Guardian nagas Lammasus | minerals = | colors = Brown, deep gold, muted green | misc manifestations = A sense of danger Animated objects Smells of cooking | manifestation refs = }} Cyrrollalee ( ) is the halfling deity of friendship, trust and hospitality as well as an exarch of Sheela Peryroyl . Her symbol (an open door) shows the two way path that halflings should take : leave the door open to welcome friends and have a look outdoor to discover new places in Faerûn. Worshipers Artisans, cooks, guards, halflings, hosts, innkeepers. Relationships History Appendix Further Reading * * External Links References * Connections Category:Halfling deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Community domain deities Category:Family domain deities Category:Generosity domain deities Category:Gluttony domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Halfling domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Sloth domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Inhabitants of Green Fields Category:Inhabitants of Venya Category:Inhabitants of Mount Celestia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender